They'll Tell You
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: She was the girl destined for fame. He was just the boy that loved her. Somehow life got in the way. Drabbleish. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** They'll Tell You

**Summary**: She was the girl destined for fame. He was just the boy that loved her. Somehow life got in the way.

And they'll tell you, now, you're the lucky one  
-Taylor Swift

Chapter 1

_Bella, over here!_

_You look beautiful, Bell._

_Can you tell us what you're wearing?_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

The first time she had walked the red carpet she hadn't known where to turn. The tabloids had a blast with all the pictures they had managed to capture. Her young innocent face looking frazzled and scared.

Luckily it made her look endearing. The public loved how confused she looked. They said she was humble and down to earth. A true Hollywood gem.

She could only laugh at the pictures taken.

Here she was, a small town girl, on the cover of nearly every magazine.

It was almost awe inspiring.

Now on her third movie premiere, she felt like she belonged a little more. She wore a new dress by her very good friend Mary Brandon. It shaped her body and the dark blue color brought out the creamy pale complexion of her skin.

She turned just in time, flashing a brilliant smile at a pap. They adored her and her newest date. Her Co-star in the Rom Com she had stared in. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Every teenage girl's dream.

In fact, he had been on her wall as a child. He smiled, sending the fans into a tizzy.

This was a moment of celebration for her. At least, it was supposed to be.

However, there was always a pap that had to try to get a reaction out of her. Most of the time, they failed.

_Most_ of the time.

"Bella, have you heard about Edward Cullen's engagement," one said. A disembodied voice in a crowd of silhouettes and flashing bulbs.

She was surprised he had bothered to get his name. The color drained from her face, because she had not, in fact, heard of her ex's engagement.

However, years of training had allowed her to keep the smile firmly in place.

"I wish him the best of luck," she laughed, trying to seem unaffected. She didn't care. Right?

Miles away, an ordinary man sat in his kitchen, eating his dinner. The TV switched on to E!, because his sister enjoyed watching the garbage.

He managed to catch a bit of the dialogue and his ears perked up.

"Isabella Swan looking fabulous in a Brandon original, as she took the red carpet for her upcoming film _Love Tied Up_. Earlier this year Isabella was linked romantically with her home town boyfriend Edward Cullen. When asked about his upcoming engagement she said she wished him well. Looks like America's sweetheart holds no lingering feelings—"

He watched the television blink black as he turned it off. He threw the remote at the relatively small TV and breathed a soft sigh of relief as it missed and bounced off the coffee table.

_Good for her_, he thought, shaking his head.

No lingering feelings.

Well, that made one of them.

**_Thoughts? Anyone willing to read it? _**

**_Quick note: _**The chapters are short, I know, but I will update _at least_ once a day. Sometimes twice. I'm pretty good about this, but of course RL can get pretty challenging. Still I'll do my best.

Also my story _Paperwork_ was nominated in Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in August. That was very flattering, so thanks so much for nominating me. There are some pretty great fics up, so even if you're not a fan of _Paperwork_ you should head over to vote for one of those stories at www twifanfictionrecs com. (add the dots)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stared at the phone.

She really had no right. She shouldn't even be bothered. She _was_ Isabella fuckin' Swan. What was she nervous about?

She picked up the phone and skimmed to her contacts. Her finger hovered over his name before dropping the phone and walking away from the overly expensive sofa.

No.

She wouldn't.

She didn't care.

She didn't.

But she had picked up the phone and was already dialing the number.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked, sounding disgruntled. She wondered if he was in bed. Her chest tightened as she imagined him, hair ruffled, no shirt, lying in a bed of sheets.

Then she felt the bile rise as she imagined a faceless beauty in bed with him.

"H-hey," she choked. She thumped her head with her hand. On the other line she heard a throat clear.

"Who is this?" he asked, his voice sounding a little more clear. She was surprised he didn't know.

But she had changed her number since the last time she had talked to him. It was just a stroke of luck that he hadn't changed his.

"It's, er—Bella," she said, wincing at how awkward she sounded.

There was a shuffling on the other side of the phone and then silence. She wondered for a moment if he had hung up. She wouldn't have blamed him. Then she heard him clear his throat again and she sighed in relief.

"Uh, hey. How's it going?" he asked uneasily.

"It's, um, good. It's going good I mean," she said.

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So."

"So."

"Was there a reason you called?" he asked, sounding confused. She felt her face heat in embarrassment. _Was_ there a reason she called?

"Um, I just wanted to wish you congratulations. She's a lucky girl," Bella choked out, feeling her throat close and the familiar sting of tears behind her nose.

"Oh, yeah. I heard on _E_."

"You watch _E_?" she asked, laughing a bit. He hated tabloids.

"Well, Rose was over and she left the TV on and you know how I am about that," he said, shrugging and she laughed again.

She did.

"Oh. Well, I wanted to do it personally."

He owed her nothing. He knew this. He almost wanted to go along with it.

Almost.

"Thanks, but you might be a few years early," he said, wincing. Well, it was out.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The fuckin' paps got me when I was with Emmett. He's proposing. I…um, I'm not seeing anyone right now," he said, scratching the back of his neck. He needed a haircut.

"Oh."

The line went dead.

He wasn't sure if he was happy about it or just really pissed off. He was trying to get over her.

Half way across the county, Bella Swan was smiling in relief.

There was no one else.

For now…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What did she want?" Rose asked, sorting her darks in the washer. She held up a navy blue shirt with light colored designs and finally threw it into the darks.

"To congratulate me," he said, throwing his darks and lights in the same washer. He didn't care much to sort them. As long as he kept his whites in one washer and his jeans in another, he didn't bother to sort out the rest.

"On what?" Rose snorted, snapping the lid down and placing her quarters in the machine.

"My engagement," he said, smiling just a bit. He was glad the news had bothered her.

"Your what?" she scoffed, looking at him.

He shrugged. He didn't want to give away too much. Rose would get the surprise of her life tonight. He didn't want to ruin it, but he realized he kind of did.

"Every once in a while I get a stray fuckin' pap following me. I don't know why they bother. I had a ring with me, they just twisted the story," he said, trying to be as ambiguous as he could.

"Her ring?" Rose asked sympathy laced in her voice. Edward shrugged.

He didn't want to outright lie. He would just let Rose think what she wanted for now and then he could tell her the truth after tonight.

"I don't want to talk about it," he groaned, running his hand down his face and taking a seat on the uncomfortable bench. Rose sat next to him.

"She had no fucking right to call you. What a bitch," Rose said, leaning against him. Edward shrugged. He didn't like to hear such harsh names toward her, but Rosie was right in a way.

"Just let it go," he sighed.

"She just makes me so angry," she said, sitting up straight and pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm gonna tweet what a bitch she is," she mumbled, already opening up the app. Edward snatched the phone away from her and sat on it.

"Don't Rose. Really it's not worth it. Plus you'll just get a lot of hate," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Whatever. Can I get my phone back? I'm expecting a call from Em," she grumbled. He lifted his ass and handed her back her phone. She grimaced, wiping the phone on her jeans and placing it back in her front pocket.

"So…you got plans tonight?" he asked, trying to act as though he didn't already know.

"Yeah. Em and I are going out to dinner. He's been acting a bit weird lately," she muttered. Edward smiled, knowing exactly why he was.

"Hmm," he hummed, leaning his head back. Rose continued to share a detailed story of Emmett's strange behavior the past week. Edward pretended to listen, but really he was drifting to sleep.

"So what do you say?" Rose suddenly asked, nudging her elbow into his side. He jerked up and glared at her with dark emerald eyes.

"Ow, is what I say," he grumbled, rubbing his side.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"No," he said honestly.

He should have been listening.

**_Uh oh, what's Rose got up her sleeve?  
Don't forget to review and share your thoughts. I love reading them. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella patted down her skirt. She was nervous. She was always nervous before a televised interview. She still felt like a small town girl who simply didn't belong.

"Now, welcome to our show, the lovely Miss Isabella Swan," the host announced.

The stagehand patted her back and pushed her softly onto the stage. She took a deep breath and smiled as she walked onto the stage.

The crowd cheered and she felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. A trait she had considered annoying was now her trademark.

She tried not to stare at the silhouetted crowd. She offered a small wave, but kept her focus forward on the tall, perhaps a bit plump, host.

"Hello Bella, thanks for joining us," he said, showing off his overly white teeth against his too tan skin.

"Thanks for having me," she laughed, shaking his hand and sitting on the plush sofa they provided. He took his seat across from her and smiled.

This was her first interview with Marcus Vlad. She was excited. She was nervous.

"Always so modest. It's so refreshing. So Bella, tell me, where are you originally from?" he asked.

"Forks Washington," she said, smiling. Always smiling. His eyes widened, as though he wasn't already familiar with this news.

"Forks…What an interesting name. Is it near Spoons?" he joked and she pretended to laugh along with the audience. How many times had she heard that joke.

"Yup. All located in the cupboard," she said, joking too. The audience laughed and Stefan chuckled.

"So it must be a big difference than the big apple, huh?" he asked, the crowd cheered at the mention of their city. She wondered if any of her neighbors were watching and cheering for her from her hometown.

"Yeah, it really is. Sometimes I still get really homesick, but I mean, this is an opportunity most people in my town would dream to have and I'm so grateful for this chance," she said, smiling.

"Do you still visit your hometown?" he asked. She tucked a strand of silky straight hair behind her ear as she crossed her legs.

"I do, actually. My family still lives out there and I try to visit when I can," she stated.

"So rumor has it, an old flame still live in Forks," he said, smiling cheekily. Inside she sighed in frustration. On the outside she laughed.

"Um, no. No, I-uh, last I heard he was living in Seattle," she said, trying to respect his privacy.

"Yes and engaged," he said, his eyes flashing briefly. He wanted a reaction. She met his steely gaze and only smiled, knowing the truth but having no idea how to continue with this type of questioning. Did she reveal what she knew or pretend to go along with it?

"So I've heard. I wish him the best in all his future endeavors. Our split was amicable," she said, deciding on ambiguity and lying through her teeth.

"Yes, of course," he said, staring at her. His eyes telling her he knew it wasn't.

**_Minus Ellen, I feel like talk show host are kinda slimy.  
Who's your favorite talk show host? Favorite interview?  
Next we'll see Rose's plan. _**

**_Have a great Friday :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was awkward.

The girl smiled, tucking a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"So…"

"So…"

They stopped, laughing.

"You first," Edward said, gesturing with a hand. She smiled, her cheeks tinting just a bit. He swallowed hard, imaging another skin tone tinted pink.

"I was…um, just wondering if you still talked to her," Kate said, moving her food around her plate.

She didn't need to elaborate. Edward knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I…no. I don't," he said, lifting his wine glass and taking a swallow. He hated wine, but he couldn't order a beer. He was on a date.

"Oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought her up. It's just…weird, ya know," she said, smiling and shrugging her shoulders. Edward nodded. It was weird.

Their story. Her story.

_Edward and Bella_…

They were _that_ couple.

They had been friends since they were seven years old. He had kissed her for the first time in eighth grade.

He had watched her date Jacob Black for two years. He told her he loved her junior year of high school. He had proposed sophomore year of college. They had made plans together.

He knew she was meant to be an actress. He found it astonishing that she could act with such passion but couldn't tell a lie to save her life.

"What's the difference?" he had asked their freshman year of high school.

"It's extremely different. Acting is…acting isn't lying. To act you have to actually believe you're…you're…Juliet. You have to believe that your one true love is dead and that your heart is broken. You have to _be_ your character. Lying…is just dirty," she told him, wrinkling her nose and he had laughed.

He had known then that she was destined to become an actress. She had such intensity for it. She was so good, too. He supported her all the way.

He wanted it for her, almost as much as she wanted it for herself. He didn't know that she would be forced to choose between her love for acting and her love for him.

Maybe if he had known her choice, he would have been a little more hesitant about her career. Maybe he would have convinced her otherwise.

Or maybe he would have just let her go.

Again.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked, feeling suffocated. Kate's eyes widened.

"I haven't finished," she said, staring down at her half eaten pasta dinner. Edward sighed, relaxing back into the chair and taking another swig of wine.

This was awkward.

**_Awkward blind dates… Rose's meddling of course. _**

**_Sorry for the late update. Share your thoughts!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first time she sat on a plane. She had cried the whole trip. Not because she was nervous or scared, but because she felt like she had left her heart behind.

He had kissed her and told her they wouldn't be separated for long. She held on to him and made him promise. He held her tightly, burying his nose into her hair and promised, just as reluctant to let her go.

She smiled as she leaned against the window, the memory playing out with so much accuracy.

Her knees shook a little as she stared out the window. The six hour flight caused her to play out every scenario in her head. She was nervous.

She knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't even see him, but she hoped she would. She had waited three whole months for this trip. She had made her manager promise to keep the holidays free.

There were no interviews, no auditions, no premiers or parties.

Just some much needed time at home. With her family.

She was excited, but so very nervous.

When the plane finally did land around mid afternoon she could barely keep herself collected as she went through baggage. She wanted to run straight home.

She finally found her simple suitcase and the driver she had hired earlier. The drive was long, but comforting and as she watched the scenery change from city buildings to vibrant trees covered in a light layer of snow, she felt ecstatic.

She felt like she was home.

No matter how many places she visited, nothing seemed to grab her attention like her small town.

She never appreciated it when she had it. As a teenager she wanted nothing more than to leave it, to visit all exotic places and bustling cities. Now that she had, she couldn't ever remember why she wanted to leave.

If she could go back, she would let her younger self know that it wasn't all what it was hyped up to be.

The taxi pulled up to her small home. She smiled.

She had offered to buy her parents a more luxurious home but they had refused. They were humble people and had bought the home all on their own. They had let her know that money could not replace the priceless memories they had created in that home.

A lesson she took to heart.

She opened the door with the spare key hidden in the hanging flower pot. She could hear noises coming from the kitchen along with the alluring aromas of her mother's famous chicken pot pie.

She placed her suitcase down in the hall and quietly made her way to the kitchen.

Sitting on the island, his back toward her was her father. Her mother stood on the opposite side, tossing a salad.

In the dining area, she could make out a few more figures. She hadn't counted on the amount of people her mother might have over.

With a deep breath, she walked into the kitchen.

An ear splitting scream put the conversation to a halt.

**_Hey guys, sorry for the late update.  
For those who were confused, Rose was simply setting Edward on a blind date. To Edward( and anyone who didn't want to go on a date) blind dates suck. _**

**_Anyway please review and share your thoughts. If you have any questions, I do answer them. Just make sure I can get in contact with you. _**

**_Thanks for reading. _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of Renee's scream caused everyone to evacuate their seats and run to the kitchen. The sight they found was both relieving and heart stopping. At least, to Edward it was.

Renee had her arms wrapped around a small form, crying violently as she tightly gripped the girl, rocking slightly.

"Let her breathe, sweetheart," Charlie said, standing from his place at the island and making his way to the couple.

When Renee pulled away, Edward's heart sunk.

There she stood, looking just as beautiful as she had always been. She smiled and he found himself smiling too. She always managed to have that affect on him. On everyone.

"You told me you couldn't come! They said you were spending the holidays in the Bermudas," Renee said, still gripping Bella's shoulders as though afraid her daughter might disappear.

"I wanted to surprise you and keep the paps away," she said, shrugging her shoulders and going to hug her father. He held on to her tightly, which was something. Charlie Swan was not famous for showing his affection.

She pulled away and looked around the room. Her eyes finally landing on his.

He felt his mouth go dry. Was it possible that she was even more beautiful in person? How had he managed to forget all these details?

The little freckle above the right side of her mouth. The way her eyelashes seemed to frame her large brown eyes. The pale complexion of her skin. The bright pink glow on her cheeks as she blushed.

He had known how much he missed her. He had felt it every day since she'd gone, but seeing her in person was almost painful.

His mind went to days when he would have wrapped her up in his arms and stolen her away. How he would have sucked her plump lips into his and never let her up to breathe. How he would have spent hours worshipping her skin and letting her know _exactly_ how much he missed her.

His mind went back to the days they would spend in bed, barely clothed and able to take each other whenever they felt like it. He knew just how far the blush went down her skin. He knew the sounds that came from her mouth when his mouth found a particularly please spot.

Then he thought about the hunky actor she had costarred with and he wondered if the man knew all her secret spots. He felt the anger lick him and knew for a fact that no one would know _all_ the spots that made her squirm.

So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that she was now standing right in front of him, looking nervous and a bit hopeful.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice rough.

"Hey," he said.

She moved in and embraced him. His arms went tentatively around her waist. He hadn't held her in almost a year. His chest felt tight. He never wanted to let her go, but she wasn't his anymore. So after only a few seconds, he unwrapped his arms and pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She almost whimpered when she felt his arms loosen. She took a step back at the same time he did.

She had missed him, more than she had thought.

She had missed his woodsy smell and his strong arms. She'd missed the hungry look in his dark eyes. The way his jaw clenched when he was uncomfortable and the crooked grin that lifted more of the right side of his mouth.

"Bella!" another voice added to the mix, breaking the spell that had fallen over the past lovers.

Edward stepped out of the entranceway, allowing for the rest of the guests to come into the kitchen. She was immediately swept into another motherly hug. She had always loved coming home. She loved being wrapped in the arms of the people who had missed her. She loved knowing she had been missed.

"Hello Esme!" she greeted, wrapping her arms around Edward's mother.

Their families had always been close friends and she was happy to know that they hadn't let thier mishaps mess up a beautiful friendship.

When she was let go, she hugged Edward's father, holding on tightly to his broad shoulders.

She looked around nervously for Rosalie, knowing that she wouldn't have been as forgiving as the rest of her family, but she didn't spot her.

Instead her eyes landed on another girl who had been quiet for the reunion.

She was small, a couple inches shorter than Bella, which was surprising because Bella was used to being shorter than most people.

Her light brown hair was whisked up in a loose pony tail and with soft tendrils framing her face. Her light blue eyes were locked on Edward's, having a silent conversation with him.

Edward was the first to notice where her gaze was locked and he cleared his throat, reaching for the small brunette.

"Bella, this is, my…uh—friend, Bree," he introduced, feeling awkward.

Bella felt like a weight had been placed on her chest. His friend. His _girl_ friend. His friend that happen to be a girl.

By the way he placed his hand on her lower back she could tell they were not _just_ friends.

She wondered if the air had suddenly left the room, because she couldn't breathe properly.

"I am a _huge_ fan," she said, smiling. Bella could only nod.

"Er—thank you," she finally gasped out, reaching out her hand to shake the girl's.

"Why don't you go get settled and I'll set an extra place," her mother offered, probably able to feel the awkward tension in the air. Bella nodded and walked away from the girl.

She couldn't shake the heavy weight. She felt the tears prickle her eyes and she hurried away to foyer. She grabbed her suitcase and climbed up the steps, headed to her own room.

No matter how many fancy suites she had stayed in, there was nothing like the comfort of her childhood room. She placed her suitcase down and sat on the bed, fingering he familiar purple sheets. She grabbed her old stuff bear from atop her pillow and held on to it tightly.

Out of all the possibilities she had imagined, she wasn't prepared for this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He knocked softly on her door. He had fond memories of sneaking into this very room, trying to hush their giggles to avoid being caught.

"Come in," she said. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

She was standing over her bed, pulling her garments out of her bag and refolding them on the bed.

He cleared his throat and she looked up. Her large brown eyes widened in surprise. She smiled softly and focused again on her task of transporting her clothes to a drawer.

"Your mom wanted me to let you know dinner was ready," he said. She nodded but didn't look up. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Old habits telling him it was supposed to stay open while he was in here.

"Bella," he said his voice low.

"I just want to finish unpacking before I go down," she said, refusing to look at him.

"Bella," he tried again. She stopped folding a blouse and met his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, throwing down the blouse and placing a hand on her hip.

"What do you want _me_ to say?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her. She looked away and he caught the sparkle of water forming in her eyes.

"Nothing. I don't want you to say anything," she said, staring at her clothes but making no move to touch them.

"I…" he didn't know what to say. He surely didn't owe her an apology. She broke his heart.

But…he never wanted to cause her the same amount of pain.

"You just…you said that you weren't seeing anyone," she whispered and a sudden gnawing feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach.

"At the time," he whispered, stepping nearer. She blushed scarlet. She nodded. It had been three months since that conversation.

"What did you expect, Bella?" he asked and she shrugged. He was in front of her before she could blink and she stared up at him with watery eyes. Her eyelashes glittering with tears. "Why'd you come back?"

He wanted so badly for her to say it was for him.

His heart could barely stand the thought. Had she wanted to fix things? Had she come back for him?

He didn't know whether it made him impossibly angry or hopeful. How many times had he wished she would have shown up, apologies waiting on her lips? How many times had he dreamed about wrapping her up in his arms and saying they would work it out?

Far too many times.

But he was trying so desperately to move on. Bree was a normal girl. A girl he actually liked. She didn't have dreams of becoming famous and leaving their small town. She was content with the little things. She was exactly the kind of girl he wanted.

But he wasn't so sure if she was the type of girl he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I— what do you mean? I came to visit my family," she said, knowing it wasn't the full truth but deciding that she couldn't share everything.

"You can't just expect me to be waiting for you?"

"I never said that I was," she said, automatically defensive by his attack.

"You don't have to say it. I've known you for seventeen years, Bella," he said, crossing his arms. She watched as the dark fabric of his sweater hugged his muscled biceps.

"Well, I'm not the same girl anymore," she spat, turning back to her suitcase and taking out her favorite sweater.

"Yeah, I know that, too," he countered.

"Good, well, I'm sure Bree is waiting for you," she said, walking toward her dresser and placing the worn fabric in it.

"She's a great person. I really like her," he said.

She pretended the words didn't cut her to the core.

"Good," she said, returning to her suitcase and picking up the last pair of jeans.

"Dammit Bella! Do you know how hard it was? Do you think it was easy to move past you?"

"Do you think any of this was easy for me?"

"I don't know! Did you see me everywhere you turned? Were you forced to see my smiling face next to some Hollywood starlet?" he argued, his voice rising slightly.

"I didn't end this!" she shouted, her breaths lifting her chest and her face turning red from anger.

"What choice did you leave me?!" he asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I asked you to come—"

"My home is here! You always knew that," he countered.

Silence fell over the room. Bella rubbed her face. She didn't realize the leftover emotion that boiled between them. She had no idea how long overdue this conversation was.

Maybe this was what she needed. Maybe she just needed to find closure so she could move past him. So that he could move past her.

But the very thought of that girl next to him made her skin crawl.

He belonged next to her.

"I know you're home is here. I just…" she took a deep breath. She just…what?

"Bella, you were always destined for bigger things. I'm not…I never wanted that. It may be stupid, but I like the small town life. I love knowing my neighbors and the old gossipy lady down the block. I'm sorry I can't be…I can't be the man that takes you to extravagant movie premiers," he whispered, coming closer and slowly touching her hand.

She stared at where his hand played with hers.

"You never tried," she whispered, feeling the warm tears she had been holding back spill over.

"Bella," he whispered and she looked up at him. His face was closer than she expected and his eyes filled with unspoken apologies. She was sorry too.

She grabbed his forearms, wanting him closer and relishing the strong muscles underneath.

He leaned closer and she tilted her head, allowing his mouth to drop onto hers.

**_These two...will they ever figure their shit out?  
I seriously love your reviews guys. Thanks so much. _**

**_Remember share your thoughts, questions, concerns. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The kiss was anything but gentle. It was fired with anger and longing and wanting.

It was _I miss you_ and _I hate you_ all wrapped into one. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he gripped her hips, bring her closer.

She tilted her head for better access and he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth before gently licking over his mark. He felt her own tongue pushing into his mouth and he groaned as he allowed her to enter. Her hands cupped his neck as she reached on her tip toes.

He had missed this. He had missed her mouth and what exactly it did to him. He wanted nothing more than to make very good use of the twin sized bed in the room.

Then her bedroom door was thrown open and they separated quickly. With their mouths swollen and their hair ruffled, there was no question as to what they were doing.

Rosalie stood at the entrance of the door, her dark eyes glaring at her brother and his ex. She crossed her arms and popped out her hip.

"Welcome home," she snapped, the greeting sounding cold and uninviting.

"I—um—thanks," Bella said, feeling awkward and guilty.

Rose's cold eyes snapped toward her brother.

"Dinner's done. By the way, you have lip gloss on your mouth," she said, turning on her heel and walking out. Edward coughed nervously and tried to discreetly wipe his lips.

"I'm…um, just gonna go freshen up," she said, stepping around him and walking out the room and toward the washroom. He sighed and wiped his face.

What the fuck was he doing?

He was getting wrapped up in what was Isabella Swan.

Sure she was here for now, but they would find their selves exactly where they were before.

He had a perfectly great girl right down stairs. But she wasn't Bella and she never would be. He shook his head and made his way down the steps. He walked into the dining area and took his seat next to Bree.

Bella followed shortly after, looking prim and proper. She took her usual seat.

Dinner was quiet, an occasional question breaking the awkward tension around them.

"So, Rosalie, will Emmett be joining us tomorrow for Thanksgiving?" Renee asked, trying to start conversation.

"He will actually. His family is having a late Thanksgiving this year," Rose answered. She turned her sights on Bella. "Will you be joining us?"

"Rosalie," Esme scolded, embarrassed by her daughter's behavior.

"I'm just surprised she cares enough to come home. She didn't before."

"That is enough!" Carlisle admonished. Silence fell over the table. No one knew quite what to say. There was a truth to Rose's words and no one could speak against it.

"Well, she's here now," Edward said, surprising himself and half the table.

Bella shot him a grateful smile, her cheeks tinting pink. Rosalie shot him a cold glare.

Tomorrow was bound to be interesting.

_**So we were frustrated to find Edward ended the relationship. Rose is Edward's sister guys. She's going to take his side no matter what and we will further explore their breakup later in the story. In the meantime, review! I love to hear your thoughts**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh, you can just set that on the table, dear," Esme said as Bella offered a bowl full of potato salad. She nodded and rushed to the dining room.

Since they had met seventeen years ago, the Cullen and Swan family had always had Thanksgiving dinner together. They took turns hosting and this year was the Cullen's turn to host.

Bella felt even weirder being in the home she had known so well. The set up was much like her own, except the house was slightly larger. Upstairs there were three bedrooms instead of two and the dining room was a separate room instead of being connected to the kitchen.

When she entered the room, she sighed. The table was decorated so nicely, she didn't want to touch it. She had no idea where to fit her bowl.

"Here, lemme help," a voice said behind her and she turned to see Edward walk in. He grabbed it and walked around, setting it on a counter in the back of the room, which was filled with other bowls.

"You look nice," she said, loving the way his black slacks hugged his form and the cream sweater showed off his toned arms.

"So do you," he said, scratching at the back of his neck.

She blushed. It was weird how she quickly she had gotten used to her hair and make-up team. She wanted so badly to look nice, but felt like she could do nothing without them.

She wore little make-up beside her mascara and lip gloss and her hair was kept natural, held away from her face with a barrette.

"I…um, thanks," she said, trying to accept the compliment but her voice gave away her disbelief.

"I mean it. You don't need a specialist to paint you up. You look great…just like this," he said, reaching out his hand and gently caressing her cheek.

"Thank you," she said again, only this time she meant it whole heartedly. He smiled and walked out the room. She followed after and walked into the living room, where the boys and Rose we're watching the game. She took a seat next to Emmett on the loveseat.

"Sup girly," he mumbled when she sat. Her eyes strayed on Edward who was watching the television with a concern look on his face from across the room. Rose, Charlie and Carlisle all sat on the sofa, hunched over and paying attention to the game.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she finally looked over. He was completely entranced with his phone.

"Fuckin' Candy Crush," he muttered, his meaty fingers swiping his phone screen. "I can't get rid of these Jelly's."

"That level is easy," she said, reaching across and making the last few swipes that ended the game.

"What the—How'd you pass that?" he asked.

"Just get rid of the plastic looking squares," she answered. He smacked his head and leaned back against the sofa.

"I thought I was supposed to get rid of the Jelly Beans," he groaned.

**_I have recently beat my addiction to the sugar themed game. Any other addicts out there?  
For those who are not aware: Candy Crush is a game available on Facebook and smartphones where one must match three or more of the same candies in order to pass onto the next level. Each level has different requirements to pass such as time, score, or in this instance 'breaking' jelly pads that surround the candies. _**

**_Anyway share your thoughts. I love hearing them. _**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sound of Bella's laughter drew him away from the television and across the room.

She laughed against Emmett's side who was trying to contain his own chuckles. Edward couldn't help but smile at the carefree way she laughed, burying her face into Emmett's shoulder as she tried to control herself.

Emmett pretended to look disgruntled, but Emmett was as much a victim to her charms as Edward was.

"It's not that funny," he mumbled, shaking off Bella's form and cracking a smile.

"What's not funny?" Edward asked, catching the attention of Rose and Carlisle. They looked over at the laughing pair.

"Emmett thought that the Jelly levels in Candy Crush meant getting rid of the Jelly Beans," Bella gasped, wiping tears from under her eyes. Though it was amusing, Edward found himself laughing at Bella's reaction more than the actual situation. He even caught Rose cracking a smile.

"Alright, well, it was an honest mistake," he said, blushing.

"Sure it was, babe," Rosalie said, leaning back into the couch as a commercial came on.

"Alright, you lumps, TV off. Time for dinner," Renee said, coming into the living room. She wiped her hands on a cloth and smiled. Everyone slowly made it to their feet and off to the dining room.

"Where's Bree?" Bella asked quietly as she took the place next to Edward. He felt his cheeks warm.

"She's with her family," he mumbled, remembering the conversation they had had. Bree was extremely insecure with Bella around. She had wanted Edward to skip Thanksgiving with his family and join hers. When he had refused she had let him know that they had to have a serious talk.

He didn't know if Bree was going to be sticking around long.

"Oh," she said, trying and failing miserably at hiding her smile. Edward shook his head at her immaturity, but he was amused all the same.

"Who's going to start?" Esme asked, taking her seat.

"I will," Emmett said, reaching for the plate filled with turkey.

Rosalie slapped his head.

"Not food, you idiot. We each go around and say something we are thankful for this year. It's tradition," she said.

Bella realized this was the first Thanksgiving Rose and Emmett were sharing as a couple.

"I'll go anyway," Emmett said. "I'm thankful that Rose agreed to marry me and that by this time next year, we'll be married."

Rosalie blushed bright red and smiled down at her empty plate.

"I'm thankful I've found someone to love me, no matter what life may throw our way, I know he'll be here," she said, sending a smile Emmett's way. Then she looked at Bella.

Carlisle went next, thankful for a good work year. Then it was Esme, Charlie and Renee. Each thankful for their family and a good healthy year.

Soon it was Edward's turn and he found himself at a loss for words. The silence seemed to stretch on for a long time while he racked his thoughts.

What was he thankful for?

**_Long way from November, but what are you thankful for? Or what do you think Edward's thankful for?_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella was just about to speak up, to allow Edward more time, before he spoke.

"I'm thankful for the life lessons I've learned this year. I'm thankful for the joy I've felt and even for the pain, because it has made me into a stronger person. I'm thankful for knowing I can survive even when I think I can't," he finished softly, sending Bella a sad glance.

She felt his words in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard and looked around the table.

It was her turn.

"I'm thankful for the wonderful opportunities I've been granted. I'm thankful for being able to experience what I've always wanted, because it's help me appreciate everything I already had," she said, sending Edward a sidelong look. He didn't return the look, instead concentrating on his empty plate.

The table was quiet for a beat moment before Emmett spoke up.

"Can we eat now?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," Esme answered and suddenly the whole table dived for the different food options available on the table.

The conversation flowed smoothly as everyone piled on turkey, potatoes, steamed vegetables and homemade biscuits on their plates.

Bella was asked about her latest movie and previous trips. She talked about them animatedly, excited to share information about her latest project and what she expected to take on next.

She had loved working on her comedic scripts, but was hoping for a more serious role. She wanted to prove she was capable of a much more than making people laugh.

Just then her phone ran with a familiar ring tone. Renee sent her a disproving glare.

"There are no phones at the dinner table, Bella. You know that," she said as Bella looked on the screen. The smiling face of Jasper Whitlock took over the screen.

"This could be important," she whispered, standing quickly and walking out the room.

"Hello?" she answered, a bit upset.

"Hello, darlin'. Hope you're enjoying your Thanksgiving."

"I am. Was there a reason you called?" she asked. She didn't mean to sound short, but she had given him specific requests.

"I gotcha an audition for _The Dark Side_," he gloated and she felt her breath leave her.

_Crescent_ had taken the world by storm. A story of a girl who discovers she is actually part of an underground world of magic. When it had been made into a film, people we're dying to see it. It hit a new box office record. _The Dark Side_ was its much anticipated sequel.

"You're kidding! For what part!" she asked, feeling the excitement boil in her skin.

"Anastasia," he answered. Bella could barely breathe. She was a huge fan of the series and knew the character well. She played a very important part and if Bella got cast she would be in the rest of the series.

The best part: Anastasia was a villain. The serious role she was hoping for.

"When are auditions?" she questioned. She wanted this part more than anything. She would be looked at as an actress that could handle anything.

"That's the thing…"

_**Miss Tanya where have you been?**_

_Ah...Well you see...aaah..._

_**Enjoy the Chapter! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_"I got the part! Edward, I got it!" she screamed, bounding into the bedroom and jumping on top of him._

_"Seriously! Bella that's fantastic," he congratulated, trying to say the words around her eager lips. She sent butterfly kisses all along his face, trailing down his neck. He groaned as other parts of him felt excitement for her good news too. _

_She straddled his lap and looked down on him, her dark eyes glowing with joy. _

_"This could be it! This could send me places, Edward," she giggled, leaning down and kissing him again. Edward let himself be captured in her soft mouth. A nagging question at the back of his head. _

_"Where—when do you begin shooting?" he asked, fearful of her answer. This could—would take her places. Places he would not be able to follow and that scared him deeply. _

_"August. That's a month away…Oh my god!" she said, the news finally hitting her like it had hit him. She rolled off of his and buried her face in her hands. "They want me in L.A."_

_Edward's throat tightened. He figured they would._

_"It's only a couple months. With tons of visits in between. L.A isn't that far from here," he said, but just the thought of being away from her left a nasty taste in his mouth. _

_"It's gonna be hard," she said, her wide brown eyes filling with tears. He wanted this to be a happy occasion. _

_"We'll make it work. We'll survive this."_

The words seemed to haunt him as he stared at Bella's form, hunched in the corner of the wall, head bowed.

"Yeah. Okay," she whispered, hanging up her phone and dropping her head back against the wall.

"Everything okay?" he asked, hands tucked into his pockets.

"Yeah. I got an audition for Anastasia from _The Dark Side_," Bella said, offering a limp smile. Edward narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Congrats," he said, waiting for the blow that was coming.

"Auditions are during the holidays," she said, looking down at his hands. She would be gone. Again.

The news hit him like a punch to the gut. He didn't know when, but sometime between their heated kiss and her carefree laughter, he had begun to entertain the idea of trying again.

Now he knew why they had broken up before. Why you never read about couples like them. They didn't survive. Hollywood wanted to see a star with a star…not the dust left behind from a comet.

"Maybe I shouldn't take it. I really want to be home this year," she said, her voice filled with indecision. He could see how torn she was. She wanted to be here as much as he wanted her here. She couldn't pass this role up. It would take her to new heights.

Edward knew his star belonged way above him.

"Take it. It's the part of a lifetime," he encouraged, feeling every word slice him to the core.

_**Flashbacks are written in italics. What did you think of the first one?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_The three hour flight had taken its toll on his body. He had worked all day, eager to make up the hours he would be missing._

_Now it was hitting midnight and he couldn't wait to sleep. He could never sleep on a plane. He checked to make sure this was her hotel room and then knocked. _

_She swung open the door, squealing with delight when she saw him. She wrapped her arms around his body, almost knocking him over. He wrapped her in his arms, taking in her scent. It had been far too long without her. Filming would be done in a month and then she could come back home. _

_"I'm so glad you're here," she said, breaking the hug and planting a quick kiss on his lips before disappearing back into the hotel room. He shifted his duffle bag and followed her inside. It was then he noticed the short back dress and styled hair. _

_"Where are you going?" he asked, checking his watch to make sure of the time. _

_"Cast party. It's like a weekly thing. Hurry and get dressed," she said, nodding toward him as she placed a dangling hoop in her ear. _

_"Bella, I'm exhausted. I worked a 12 hour shift today. I haven't even slept yet," he said, his body rejecting even the idea of going anywhere. _

_"C'mon. I can't just cancel on them!" she said, stomping her foot in a bit of a tantrum. He quirked an eyebrow. _

_"I'm not going. I'm exhausted," he said, placing down his bag and crossing his arms. _

_"Well, I'm going," she snapped, turning back to the mirror and applying a dark shade of lipstick. _

_"Fine, it's not like I flew out here to visit you," he shouted, walking past her and plopping down on the bed. _

_"Fine! It's not like you spend time with me anyway!" she shouted back, stepping out the bathroom. He flipped on the bed and pulled himself up. _

_"You're kidding me right now!" _

_She huffed and walked back into the bathroom. _

"Bree was a nice girl," Rosalie growled two weeks later, when they met at the laundry mat. Edward sighed, shaking the lingering memory from his mind.

"I know she was. She just…it wouldn't have worked out," he said, folding his t-shirt. He'd come clean to Bree. He didn't think it would be fair to lead the girl on when he didn't see a future for them.

"Because you're still hung up on a girl who's miles away. Who comes back twice a year. Who's moving on just fine with her life!" Rose snapped, angry that her brother would fall under her spell again.

He threw down the pair of shorts he was folding.

"How do you know it's that easy for her? The only reason you're so angry is because you miss her too. This isn't easy on any of us," he argued, feeling his phone vibrate. Rosalie had turned back to her clothes in irritation.

He pulled out his phone and smiled at the text.

_B: Tanya Denali is trying out for the part too. Hate that bitch_

_You got it in the bag. She's 33 and looks 50._

_B: Lol. Thanks I needed that_

"Who are you texting?" Rose asked. He put his phone back in his pocket and shrugged.

"No one," he said nonchalantly. 

**_This chapter takes place about two weeks after Thanksgiving. Just in case you were wondering. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You seem different," Jasper said as they drove back to the hotel after an all day audition.

"Do I?" she asked, her mind on her phone.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked and she looked away from her screen to meet his cornflower eyes. He smiled.

"I was sorry. Just distracted," she said, turning back to her phone. It vibrated with a new text message and she almost giggled in excitement.

"So are you excited?" he asked, wanting to give her a bit of good news.

"About what?" she asked, her thumbs moving swiftly over her touch screen.

"Being home for the holidays?" he asked, pulling out his own phone and replying back to his wife's text.

"What do you mean?" she asked, phone forgotten on her lap.

"I know you wanted the two month break, I'm sorry, but I did manage to get you back home for two weeks. No interruptions. Just in time for the holidays," he said, smiling. She laughed in joy, sitting up in her knees.

"Seriously? What about call backs and—"

"Call backs will be held after the holidays. You need to be here on the 2nd. No exceptions," he said, smiling brightly. Her reaction was its own reward. She squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around him. He laughed and hugged her back.

This was her dream, he knew, but that didn't mean she didn't suffer through it. He was happy to give her this.

"I love you! This is fantastic!"

"I am a married man, Bella," he said, quirking an eyebrow. She hit him playfully.

_"I don't like him."_

_"You don't even know him, Edward," she said, rolling her eyes at his obvious jealousy. He had never acted that way before. _

_"I know enough to tell he wants you," Edward growled, shutting the hotel door behind him. She turned around and pushed him back against the door. _

_"It's a good thing his competition knocks him out the water," she whispered, nipping his lips lightly. He pouted and she kissed it away, pressing her body against his. _

_"Completely?" Edward asked, ripping off her jacket and sending heated kissed down her neck. She made good use of her nimble fingers, unbuttoning his white shirt. She peeled it off his muscled chest and strong arms. _

_Hollywood heartthrob he was not, but Edward managed to make her warm in places no man ever could. She kissed his neck, unbuckling his pants. He grasped her hips and lifted her enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, throwing her down on the bed and crawling atop of her. _

_"I love you," she whispered, letting her voice calm his insecurities. They connected in the most intimate way possible, covered in moonlight. _

_"I love you more than you will ever know," he told her, his words breathless with his ministrations. But by the way he was moving above her, giving her pleasure as much as he was taking, she thought she knew. _

_Love like this only came once in a lifetime. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I just…I can't believe you won't be spending Christmas with us," Esme said, holding back the tears shimmering in her hazel green eyes.

"Aw, Ma. I hate not spending it at home, but Emmett's family invited us…I can't refuse," Rose said apologetically. Edward held his mother's shoulder. This would be the smallest Christmas they would have had in years. He sighed, realizing it would be him and two sets of parents.

"I know, baby. I do. It'll just be so lonely. Can't wait for my grandbabies," she said, offering a cheesy smile.

"Mom!" Rose scolded, blushing red and zipping up her suitcase.

"What time is Em coming?" Edward asked, sitting on her bed.

"He'll be here in about an hour."

"Well, let's go have our cup of cocoa early," Esme said, reminding them both of their old age tradition.

Before Edward could follow his mother and sister out the room his phone vibrated.

He couldn't explain what was going between Bella and him, except that he really liked it. Yes, they had been lovers, but before that they had been friends. He hadn't realized how much he had missed that aspect of their relationship as well.

Maybe they couldn't work as a couple, but that didn't mean they couldn't salvage their long friendship.

_"What happened?" his older sister asked, rushing to the aid of the small boy. He held his arm against his chest, tears rushing down his dirty cheeks. _

_"That kid pushed him off the monkey bars!" the animated little girl told her, cheeks flushed pink and staring daggers at an older boy who was looking over with concern. _

_Rosalie whipped around to stare at the larger blonde boy. _

_"What's wrong with you?!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips. _

_"I was just kiddin. I didn't mean to hurt him," the older boy said, his eyes watering with guilt. Rosalie rushed away to get help, leaving her brother with the small girl. She patted his head softly. _

_"You'll be okay," she whispered. He pushed her hand away with his good arm, embarrassed to cry in front of the pretty face. _

_"I'm fine. I don't need your help," he stuttered, breathless because of his pain. The girl bit her lip. _

_"I'm Bella."_

_"Edward," he said, clenching his teeth against his pain. She patted his face and he stared at her. _

_"Now I'm your friend. I'm supposed to help you now," she whispered and smiled. _

_Edward was too young to know why that smile made him feel better. He was too young to know that this little girl, with her over dramatics and eagerness to help, would grow to mean so much to him. _

_He did know that he had just made a friend. A friend who had just seen him cry and assured him everything was all right. _

_And he wasn't too young to know that it was something special. _

He stared down at the text. Trying to decide to answer or not.

_I need your help_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"How much shit did you get for this?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist before releasing her. She stepped back and smiled, red shiny lips stretching over her perfectly white teeth.

"Well, after convincing my mom that I forgot the presents, about the minimal amount of shit. However, I'm not looking forward to the 3 hour drive back," he joked, tucking his hands in his back pocket. She laughed and adjusted her carry on.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me. The trip was so last minute and trying to find a cab that would make the drive to Forks is impossible," she explained as Edward grabbed her bag and led her out the doors.

"Don't you have some fancy limo that can take you?"

"I can't actually take a limo, Edward. How many people drive limos into Forks?" she said, sliding into the front passenger seat of his car.

"About the same amount of people who wear sunglasses in Seattle," he said, cracking a smile. She rolled her eyes and took off the overly large sunglasses. Though they didn't hide her face, the covered enough to make people hesitant about approaching her.

"Whatever you say," she said.

There was a quiet in the car that stretched on until Bella realized they were heading in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?"

"I, um, actually did forget the presents," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. She threw her head back and laughed.

"So are we going to your apartment?"

She hadn't been to his new apartment. She felt very nervous as the car neared his new home.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind," he said.

"Not at all," she whispered eager to see the place he called home. The place that wasn't tainted with the memories of their past love.

The rest of the drive was silent, until Edward pulled up in front of a tall apartment building.

It took only a moment. As soon as she opened the door, they swarmed.

_Bella, what are you doing in Seattle?_

_Bella, is it true you're having an affair with an old fling?_

_Bella, are you still dating Garret Jacobs_?

_Bella!_

_Bella!_

She could barely process what was happening. The flashing bulbs of the expensive cameras blinding her vision. Their bodies crowding around her until she found it hard to breathe.

Before she could register what was happening, the sea of paparazzi was splitting and she was being yanked out of their hold. Their questions still spewing like wildfire as she was shoved inside the building. Edward slammed the door shut behind her.

He leaned against the door and sighed. She felt her face heat and her eyes water.

"I'm sorry," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The flashes of light continuously illuminated the dark lobby.

Edward shrugged.

"I remember it."

Those were the only words he offered as he led her up the stairs.

**_I'm really trying to stick to everyday updates, but it can get tough. So I apologize.  
Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts. Seriously they make my day. :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"How long do you figure they'll be out there?" he asked, pulling back his curtain as the paparazzi mingled on his street. The crowded around, drinking coffee and staring at windows for any sign of movement.

Of course, his whole building was curious to see them.

"Please, they could wait there for weeks if it promised a story," she said, curling her feet underneath her and sipping on her cup of cocoa.

"Fuck. So no chance on waiting them out?" he asked. He really didn't want to bring any of the filth back to Forks, though he figured there might be some already there.

"I doubt it. You would think they'd want to spend time with their families. They're leeches," she said, shaking her head and staring at the tiny Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

Since they had always spent Christmas at their parents' home, they didn't need one. However, when they had moved in together she had started buying little ones and changing the color theme. It made her happy and sad to know that he continued the tradition.

"Hey, Edward?" she asked. He pulled away from the window and came to sit on the sofa with her.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's only the 22nd, but would you like to open my present?" she asked, hoping to make the shitty situation a little better.

"I…you don't want to wait?" he asked. She shook her head. He shrugged, eager to know what she had gotten him. Last year she had sent tickets to meet her in New York, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his family.

His palms started to sweat as he realized they were nearing the anniversary of their break-up. Had time really gone by so fast?"

She stood from his sofa and rummaged through her carryon bag, the one she had been holding when they walked into the building. Her suitcase was still in the trunk of his car.

"Here," she said, handing him a silver wrapped box.

Slowly he unwrapped it and opened the box.

Inside was a very nice and expensive looking digital picture frame. He tried not to show the disappointment on his face, but the present seemed very generic and cold. She laughed at his expression and scooted closer to her.

She pressed a button on the side, lighting the screen and showing him the true present.

There was a picture of them on the playground where they had met. She was missing a front tooth and his were too large for his mouth. The screen switched to another photo. He sat entranced; he realized it was a slide show of their life.

The earlier ones were easier to watch. There was nothing but friendship between them at that stage.

"Do you remember Jacob Black," Bella said, resting her chin on his shoulder as she watched with him. A picture of them had just flashed by. Bella had been leaning into Edward. He wore a smug look and Jacob had a forced smile on his face.

"How can I not? He was dating my girl for two years," Edward muttered, unaware of the slip. Bella had caught it.

**_People are curious as to whether Garret and Bella dated. The answer is no. But they we're made to look together. I think I talk about this later in the story, but just in case I don't. _**

_**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Seriously keep them coming.**___


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_"He's my boyfriend, that's why," Bella said, rolling her eyes. _

_"Movie night is _our _thing," he whined. Their freshman year he couldn't figure out why he hated Jacob Black so much. He was a nice enough guy. He treated Bella right, but Edward simply could not stand him. _

_It wasn't until the summer before sophomore year did he realize why. _

_Edward wasn't sure when he realized he was in love with Bella, but knowing it had only increased his hatred for Black. _

_"Yeah, well, did I say anything when you brought Jane to our movie night?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. _

_"Yes. You did. Repeatedly. Hence when we discussed it being our thing," Edward said, reminding her of the pact. She huffed. _

_"Well, that's because she talked too much and everyone you date is under qualified. So _your_ dates aren't allowed," she said in such a rush Edward could barely understand. He laughed bitterly. _

_"And Black I supposed is perfectly acceptable," he argued. _

_"What do you have against him? Jeez, you two act like your competing for something," she shouted. She was officially fed up with Edward's attitude. _

_"He's already won," Edward muttered, walking out her room and down the steps. The Swans were on their double date night with his parents. _

_"What did you say?" Bella asked, thundering down the steps and following him into the kitchen. He twisted the cap off a water bottle and took a swig. _

_"Nothing. Forget it," he said, blushing. He hadn't meant for her to hear. _

_"Right. If you have such a problem with my boyfriend, why don't you just stay home," she said, feeling angry tears floating in her eyes. _

_"Like hell," Edward shouted, pushing off the counter and walking toward her. _

_He didn't know what possessed him to do it. He didn't know why he did it. But all at once, her small face was in her hands and he was kissing her lips. _

_He bruised her mouth, angered that anyone else would get the privilege of kissing her lips. He wanted to be the only one. _

_Before he could solidify that, the doorbell rang and Bella pulled away suddenly, her hand covering her mouth. _

_"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered, knowing her very sweet and very loyal boyfriend was on the other side of the door. And yet, she wanted nothing more than to pull her best friend's mouth back on hers. _

_Edward didn't offer any words of apology or regret. He simply stared into her eyes until she found the strength to walk away and open the door. _

_"Hey, ready?" Jacob asked, a smile taking over his face. His eyes snapped up as Edward pushed his way through the door and walked out. She followed him, leaving Jacob on her doorstep. _

_"Where are you going?!" she shouted. He turned to stare at her. She didn't want him to leave, but with a final look he did. _

_Within a week Jacob and Bella were officially over. _

**_This whole chapter is a flashback. Just so that we're clear. _**

**_A question that keeps popping up: Will Edward and Bella have a HEA.  
Guys, if I answer that now, it will take away from the story. I am a fan of HEAs but I'm afraid I can't give you a concrete answer. _**

**_In the meantime, keep reading and reviewing. I love reading them! _**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I'll be there first thing in the morning. I know. I know. First thing. I promise. Okay. Okay. I love you, too. Okay. Bye." Edward finally finished up the conversation with his mother and hung up his phone.

"Do you think the storm will be bad?" Bella asked, staring at the television. Forecast of heavy snow had been Edward's excuse for not coming back tonight.

"No more than usual. The paps have mostly left though. If we leave early tomorrow we might be able to get out of here without them noticing," Edward said, looking out his window once more. There were only two of three of the camera men, reluctant to leave.

"I'm really sorry about this," Bella apologized.

"At least you came home this year," he said with a small smile.

"I tried to come home last year," she whispered. The sound of Edward's scoff caused her to look up. He shook his head.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes! I did!" she argued.

"Bella, you sent me tickets as a Christmas present. You had no intention of coming home!"

"I was in the middle of filming! I couldn't leave. I tried to make the best of a crappy situation and you never even showed up!"

"I wanted to spend it at home. With my family."

"I wanted to spend it with you!" she yelled, rising from the sofa and facing him.

"Really? Did you, now? Or would you have left me alone in the hotel room as you enjoyed the numerous staff parties?" he asked, raising a brow and folding his arms.

"I invited you to all the parties. You never wanted to go."

"I don't know, Bella, maybe because I wanted to spend time with you and you alone. I didn't want to be hounded on and picked on and hit on by a bunch of shallow assholes," he shouted, old memories and insecurities fueling his anger.

"I didn't break up with you! I didn't want this to end! I tried!" She shouted, feeling the tears spill over.

"You didn't fight for us, Bella," Edward said, his voice softer now that her tears had weakened his defenses. "It wasn't…I didn't want it to end, but I couldn't follow you. You were all too eager to accept and leave. How do you think that made me feel?"

She felt her throat tighten with emotion. They had never had this talk. They had never gotten the closure they so very needed.

"Was I supposed to stay and pretend I was alright? You broke my heart," she whispered, feeling her shoulders shake with a small sob.

"Bella…mine was broken far before," he breathed.

"I didn't know things were so bad between us. I didn't know we were so close to the end. You…blindsided me."

"C'mon Bella. You were never meant for a guy like me. No one understood why you would want to be with me. Hollywood didn't want a future for us," he whispered, voicing his deepest insecurity.

She took a step near him.

"I wanted a future for us."

_**I'm so sorry guys, but life has been really busy. So anyway don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

What were they doing?

Neither could truly answer the question. Neither cared in that moment.

Bella didn't want explanations and logical thinking. She just wanted to feel his mouth on her, fighting against her tongue. She wanted to feel his calloused hands sliding up her shirt, sending a trail of fire in their wake.

She wanted to feel him against her, causing a stirring of butterflies against her lower belly. She wanted him to feel. She wanted to suck the spot underneath his ear, the very one that turned him into mush. She wanted to scratch her manicured nails down his muscled back.

She wanted.

She wanted him.

His mouth trailed down her jaw, pausing to bit just under her chin. A moan she had no control over ripped through her. Why did he have this effect over her?

His hands pulled the fabric of her shirt over her head. He walked her backward until she knees hit the end of his bed, tumbling down and taking him with her.

"Bella," he pleaded. For what he wasn't sure. He could barely think. Her eyes offered no answer, fogged with lust and desire. Her soft hands slowly trailed up his back, taking the cotton fabric of his favorite t-shirt with them. She pulled it off and lowered his mouth onto hers.

The kiss making him dizzy, filling him with her scent and taste.

The actions were so familiar and yet so strange. They knew each other's bodies better than anyone else and yet it had been so long since they had practiced their talents.

They had grown together. They had been each other's first experience, fumbling and stuttering as clothes were removed.

Now it seemed like the clothes were gone before Bella could blink. She felt her breath stop as Edward's hands slowly trailed down her sides, his mouth sending hot wet kisses down her neck and shoulder. She grasped his arms as his hands found a spot that made her squirm.

She felt breathless as he played her body like one of his favorite guitars. His fingers making her gasp and moan until she was leaving small crescents on his arms from her tight grasp. His mouth came down on top of hers, swallowing her addictive sounds of pleasure.

He entered her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. There was something difference about this. There was something so much more intense. There was sadness.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck as he moved slowly, not bothering to rush. He rocked into her until the pleasure crawled to its peak. She held on, his breath hot against her skin.

She held on, not knowing if she would ever hold him again.

She held on as everything inside of her fell apart.

He followed soon after, relaxing his sweaty body against hers. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to break the spell they had fallen under. She felt her eyes sting with tears.

Where did this leave them now?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella woke, stretching her limbs over her head and curling her back. Her sore muscles groaned in pleasure and she felt limp and happy. She patted the bedside next to her, realizing it was empty.

With a start she realized where exactly she was.

She sat up on the bed slowly, her head spinning slightly. The bedroom was empty but she could smell the mouth watering aroma of fresh coffee.

As though answering her thoughts, Edward walked in with a pink mug. She offered a smile, pulling the sheets up a little more.

"Good morning," he said crisply. He handed her the cup, which she took and sipped at.

"Um…" she didn't know what to say as she stared at his freshly showered and dressed state.

"We should be going soon. I got your suitcase from the car if you want to shower and change," he said, rubbing the back of his head. She nodded and he walked out the room, desperate to escape the awkward moment. She let him go, knowing they had three hours in a car together. They would have to talk eventually.

The paparazzi had gone for the most part, except for a few stranglers that awaited them when they walked to the car.

Edward and Bella ignored their questions. All more personal than the next, desperate to get a rise out of one them.

Bella caught Edward's fist clench tightly when they hit a little close to home. Finally they were in the car and rushing off, leaving the obnoxious men with cameras far behind them.

They knew some were bound to follow, some probably already waiting at their childhood homes.

"They're the worst part I think," Bella whispered as they entered the highway. She stared at the frosted covered window.

"A small price to pay for your dreams coming true," Edward said, switching on the radio. She knew it was a sign that meant he didn't want to talk. She ignored it.

"It wasn't the only price," she said, turning to look at him. He kept his eyes on the road, but his chest lifted with a heavy breath.

"What do you want from me, Bella? We tried and it failed. It burned and crashed and I didn't think I would come out alive," he said, his voice filled with anger and frustration.

"So what? What do you want from me? To forget that last night happened? What signals are you trying to send me?" she asked.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, Bells. I don't know. Last night wasn't supposed to happen. It was un—"

"Just stop," she said. "I don't want to hear that it wasn't supposed to happen. I don't want to hear your apologies. It happened. I don't regret it. Do you?"

"No." His answer was quick. His hands tighten on the steering wheel. Bella stared down at her hands.

"I just don't understand it. Was it goodbye?"

.

What was he supposed to say to that? Did he want it to be goodbye?

The thought burned in his throat, constricting his chest and making him clench his fingers.

No. He didn't.

He wasn't ready for good-bye, but he was terrified of saying hello again. He didn't want to open that door to have it slammed in his face.

"What am I supposed to say, Bella?"

She didn't answer. She was quiet as he drove down the highway. There weren't many cars on the road. It was too close to the holidays.

"I want to know what went wrong. Why did it fall apart, Edward?" she finally asked after about half an hour of silence.

"How could it not fall apart, Bella? We barely saw each other," he said. "I was always making the effort. I was the one sitting on a plane going back and forth. I was the one fighting to keep my job, so you could live your dream. I was the one picked on and analyzed. I was the one that answered the calls. The ones where you told me you couldn't make it. You couldn't come home. Bella, if you actually paid attention maybe you would have realized our breakup was a long time coming."

Hot tears slid down her cheeks and he felt like an ass. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to be angry.

"You never told me."

"I tried. You just never listened," he whispered, feeling his own tears burn behind his eyes. He blinked them away and kept his gaze on the icy road.

_"What time does her flight arrive?" Rosalie asked, jumping on his bed. A radiant smile brightening her features. He groaned and pushed his sister off, sitting up on the bed. He couldn't help but grin as well. _

_Bella was working on her first movie. She was the fresh face the director was looking for and she was doing fabulous, playing the spunky best friend of the main character. _

_But with the bigger part came longer time spans where they did not see each other. It had been a whole month since he had spent the weekend hidden in a hotel room. _

_He was excited to see her again. Excited to watch her face as he crossed the stage with his degree. Excited to celebrate with her. _

_"She supposed to get in at eleven," Edward answered, looking at the clock. The neon numbers informed him he had two more hours to wait. _

_"I can't wait! She's got to tell me everything!" Rosalie said, jumping and causing him to shake. He laughed and tried to push her off. She giggled and rolled off the mattress, running out the room. _

_He threw the covers off him and checked his phone. It began to ring as soon as he picked up. Her smiling face looked back at him and he smiled, sliding across the screen to answer. _

_"Hey beautiful," he greeted. He heard her sob. _

_"E-Edward. I'm so sorry," she gasped and he felt his stomach drop._

_The next day as he crossed the stage with his classmates he did not even bother looking out into the crowd. The face he wanted to see wasn't there._

**_I know I made you guys wait and to make up for it I combined two chapters. That's why it's a little longer. _**

**_I promise to try and keep up the daily updates, but I have midterms coming up and life can get crazy. I'm super sorry. _**

**_But in the meantime, please review and share your thoughts. They keep me going!_**

**_-T _**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

There had been an awkward silence after Edward's confession in the car. Bella couldn't find words to say. She watched him as he moved his food around his plate.

They still had a little more than an hour left of their drive. Were they supposed to drive in this awkward tension?

"How are you guys, doing? Can I get you anything?" the bubbly waitress asked, her gaze lingering on Bella's face. She pushed up her sun glasses and looked out the window. Edward answered for them.

"No. We're alright, thank you."

The waitress sent him a blinding smile and walked away. Bella felt her stomach churn. She didn't like the way the girl looked at him.

"We were so young," Bella said, finally deciding to speak. He looked up, startled.

"We still are," he said, raising a brow and looking confused.

"I meant, back then. We were so young. Young and in love, we were so foolish," she said.

"It was real. We were real," he commented and she could not disagree.

_She placed her feet on his lap and he pushed them off. _

_"Don't be a git," she said, a British lilt to her tone. He laughed. She had been taking an accent class and had been talking with a different accent all this week. _

_"Then keep your feet off," he told her, focusing on his notes. _

_"I don't see why it bothers you," she said, keeping the accent and curling her socked feet underneath her. _

_"Lots of things bother me," he mumbled, his fingers shifting through a page in his textbook. She watched him, admiring the focused concentration on his face. _

_"Oh, do share them, love," she said shifting to her knees. _

_"Well this accent week bothers me. You're kinda annoying," he joked. She pushed his shoulder. _

_"Don't be an arse."_

_"I'll be an _ass _all I want. Also your name bothers me," he commented and her brows furrowed in confusion. _

_"My name? What's wrong with my name?" she asked._

_"It's just so unrealistic. I mean really what kind of name is Swan? You're named after a bird. Your name is beautiful Swan. It's so cliché," he said, rolling his bright green eyes. She was offended. She pushed his text book off the sofa arm and onto the floor. His bright eyes met her, alight with humor. _

_"What makes your name so bloody perfect, then?" she asked, never giving up the accent. He smiled at her determination. _

_"It's a great name. Actually," he said, his eyes losing his humor and his body turning to face her. "I think Bella Cullen sounds a whole lot better, don't you?" _

_With that he stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving her in the small living room all alone. _

_"Oi!" She called, rising to her feet and following him. "Cullen, did you just propose to me!" _

_She froze when she walked into the room. _

_He knelt on the ground, holding a sparkling ring in between his fingers, a playful smirk on his lips. _

_Like he knew that the answer couldn't be anything other than a yes. _

**_So another flashback. I just want to show what it was like before their break-up. _**

**_anywhoo...review. I love hearing your thoughts. any questions, feel free to ask. _**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He parked his car in front of her small two bedroom home. He couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia, imagining late nights as she snuck back into her home. He remembered sneaking kisses, reluctant to let her leave the warmth of his car.

Now he was almost glad to watch her grab the door handle.

Almost.

"Thanks for the—er—ride," she said.

He nodded. They hadn't been able to shake off the awkward tension that followed them from the diner. He opened his own door and headed toward his trunk. He pulled it open and pulled out her bag. She offered him a grateful smile and took it from his hands.

She turned to walk toward her home when he grabbed her elbow and pulled her toward him.

"I don't want to say good-bye," he admitted, speaking of more than just this moment. She smiled.

"I don't either," she whispered, stretching on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She turned and he watched her walk back toward the house. He stayed until she walked in and then he headed to his own home. He parked and made his way into the house.

His mother was pacing the living room floor, talking on the phone with a look of exhaustion etched on her face. He felt his stomach clench in nerves. When she spotted her son, she smiled.

"Alright, alright. Here he is," she mumbled and practically threw her cell phone in his hands. Startled he fumbled with it before putting it to his ear. By the way his mother ran from the room, he knew who was on the other end.

"Hello?" he said with a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing? I just…I need to know what you are doing!" she screeched and he flinched. He knew his sister cared, but sometimes she was a pain in the ass.

"I really don't think that's any of your business," he said, his jaw clenching.

"Oh yeah. My brother is all over the internet but I'm just supposed to stay out of it?"

"Yes." He thought it was obvious.

Rosalie did not.

"What! Are you kidding me? After everything you went throu—"

"Yeah, Rosie! _I_ went through it. _Me._ You want answers, well, I don't have them. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I really don't. In the end, it's my problem. _Mine_."

He was so tired of having Rose nag on him like a real life conscious.

"Yeah, well, I was there when she wasn't."

It was a simple sentence but it spoke volumes. He owed a lot to his sister. She got him through when it felt like he'd given up on everything. She helped him pick up the pieces and build them new.

"I know. You always will be. But maybe this is a mistake I have to go through again. Maybe it's not. I don't know if I don't try and I don't want to wonder fifties years from now how different my life would have been. I want to know," he said, plopping down on the sofa.

She breathed a heavy sigh.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," she whispered.

"I know."

**_Guys I'm really sorry. I am super sick and I feel like death. Hopefully I'll update soon, but if I don't I apologize in advance.  
Review. Maybe they'll cure me. _**

**_-T_**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Her mother's high pitched voice rang throughout her bedroom, causing her to wince. Edward laughed at her expression. He was sprawled across her bed, his nimble fingers darting across his phone.

"It's not funny. She's obviously drunk," Bella said, sitting on her rocker and crocheting a scarf she had started several years ago, but never finished.

"She should be. I spiked the eggnog," Edward said, never looking up from his phone. Bella dropped her hook.

"What?! Why would you do that?!" She laughed as his mother's voice joined in the high pitched carols.

"Had to make this Christmas interesting somehow."

"And having a celebrity join wasn't interesting enough," she teased, picking up her hook and starting the pattern again.

"Did you invite Garret Jacobs with you?" he asked, rising on his elbows and looking around the room as though he expected the actor to walk in.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" she said, throwing a ball of yarn at his head. "I never dated that ass wipe."

"Oh really? You two seemed pretty cozy," Edward teased, but she could see the sense of relief in his eyes. Edward had been with her long enough to know that what the tabloids reported hardly held any truth.

That didn't mean he didn't form doubts.

"It was all for publicity. Keep it ambiguous and the paps do all the rest. He's a conceited ass," she mumbled, wrapping light blue yarn around the hook.

"Go figure," Edward said, falling back on the bed and picking up his phone again.

She placed the scarf and hook down and rose from the rocker, making her way to her bed. She climbed over him slowly and gently straddled his lap. He placed his phone down and rested his palms on her jean clad thighs.

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice breathy and rough.

"Keeping things interesting," she  
whispered, lowering her face softly on his and softly kissing his mouth.

His response was almost immediate. His hands grabbed her hips and she deepened the kiss, enjoying the throaty groan that escaped him. He pulled away, breathing heavily. Bella took the time to send small wet kisses down his jaw and toward his neck. She could feel his growing excitement between her legs.

She loved that she still had this control over him. She felt the pressure of his hands guiding her hips over him, creating a friction that sent butterflies in her belly. She moaned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should stop," he panted, his fingers digging harder into her skin.

"Do you really want to stop," she said, wriggling her hips and causing another moan to leave his mouth.

She didn't know where their relationship was right now. She didn't know where they were headed, but she didn't want to over analyze and worry about every little action.

She just wanted to feel him come undone beneath her. She kissed his mouth again, shaping her lips around his.

She didn't hear the soft knock on her door before it was opened.

**_Hey I just wanted to say thanks for all the well-wishing. I know there is a lot of questions about Edward and Bella. I promised they'll get answered. _**

**_Share your love!_**

**_-T_**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Dad!" Edward groaned, sitting up so suddenly Bella tumbled to the bed. Her cheeks were painted red and she avoided eye contact.

"Whoa. I'm sorry," he said, his wide blue eyes catching his son's. Edward could see the questions lurking in their depths. Questions he didn't know how to answer.

"Did you want something?" he asked rudely.

"It's midnight," he hiccupped and looked down at his watch as though uncertain.

"Okay. We'll be right down," Edward said and Carlisle nodded once before closing the door.

"Oh my god! That's was mortifying!" Bella squealed, burying her face in a pillow. Edward chuckled.

"Not like he hasn't caught us in worst," he reminded, bringing old bittersweet memories to the forefront. He watched her cheeks tint pink and smiled.

"We should get down," she muttered, crawling off the bed and slipping her shoes back on.

They walked downstairs, interrupting their mothers' drunken Christmas carols.

Presents were passed with lots of laughter and gratitude and soon Edward was packing his parents in his car and getting ready to leave.

Bella watched from the front porch as he helped his mother into the car, closing the door after she was tucked in. Her own parents were passed out in their room. Both sets of parents would heavily regret their eggnog indulgence in the morning.

Edward watched his mother nod off in the passenger seat, his father already asleep in the back. He shook his head and made his way to Bella to say goodbye.

"Thank you, for the gift," she said, smiling and sad to see him go. He shrugged, a short bark of laughter sending soft white smoke into the air.

"If you don't get the part it'll be kind of an ass move," he joked.

He had gotten her the entire collection of the Crescent series. The first book signed by the author. It had been a last minute gift. He had stressed over what to get her when he heard the author of the series would be in Seattle. It took him three hours to get the book signed and he was given quite the curious look when he gave the author Bella's name, but it was worth it.

The look on Bella's face when she opened it was priceless.

"No, it won't. It was really sweet and even if I don't get the part I really appreciate it," she said.

"Yeah, until you do get the part and you'll have the books at your disposal," he said, feeling embarrassed. She stepped closer, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Stop. It was the sweetest thing anyone could get me, because it came from here," she said, sliding her hand down over his heart.

He smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said and she rose on her toes, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I loved it," she whispered, pulling away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_He wasn't trying to avoid her. He really wasn't. He just didn't want to argue anymore. They had spent the entire drive over arguing. So much so that she had decided to stay at her parent's house. _

_He didn't mind, but as the hours ticked toward midnight and couples drunkenly found each other, he wanted nothing more than to leave. _

_He watched her from across the room, skin glowing in a vibrant red dress. Her usually dark curls dyed blonde. She wasn't the girl he knew anymore. _

_He excused himself from one of his father's colleagues and made his way upstairs. He walked into his room and closed the door, shutting off the noise and music from the party below. _

_He sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. Moments later his door opened and she walked in, quietly closing the door behind her. _

_Her skin held a summer tan, despite the winter season. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Edward noted how dark her eyes were painted and hated it. _

_"What's wrong with you? You we're upset I didn't come home for Christmas. I'm here now and your avoiding me?!" she snapped, her brows furrowing with anger. _

_"I don't want to fight," he said defeated, feeling the anger slip from his shoulders. _

_She crossed her arms. "Then don't."_

_"No, Bella. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to have the same arguments. I don't…." want you? _

_No that was a lie. He would always want her. _

_He just didn't want…this. _

_"What?" she asked, sensing his exhaustion. She could feel the importance of the conversation, felt the shift. _

_"I don't want to hurt anymore, Bella. Being with you…it hurts. It hurts everyday you're not here. It hurts when you are here. I don't want to hurt," he said his voice cracking on the last word. He could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. She looked away from his gaze. _

_He expected anger. He expected tears. He received an eerie calm. _

_He dropped his head in his hands again. She walked near him. He looked up. _

_She held out her closed fist and he offered his open palm. She dropped his engagement ring into his hand. _

_He didn't know what to say. Before he could even think of an appropriate response she turned on her heel and walked out the room. _

Exactly one year later he found himself in a completely different place. There was the same girl in another vibrant dress. He wasn't avoiding her. He was looking for her.

She caught his smile from across the room. She smiled, tucking a _brown_ curl behind her ear and whispering an excuse to her conversation partner. She made her way toward him. He waited for her, watching the clock tick.

He didn't know what she was right now. She was his friend, but so much more.

He didn't want to complicate it.

The clock struck midnight and his lips found hers.

**_I'm really sorry guys. But lately if I'm not studying for my classes, writing papers, or actually in class, I'm falling asleep in the strangest places. _**

**_Let me know your thoughts and if you have any questions, I'll answer them. Don't forget to review!_**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_"Edward!" his sister's sharp voice brought him out of his light slumber. He startled and stared down at the book in his hands, the black ink blurring together. _

_"Sorry, what?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. He met her blue eyes. _

_"Have you been getting any sleep?" she asked, brushing back his bangs and taking a seat next to him. He stretched his arms out and looked around his small apartment. _

_"I try. It's been hard," he yawned, closing his English book and placing it on the coffee table. He'd been trying to squeeze in as much time at work before the weekend. Between the extra hours of work and his hours of homework, he roughly got around four hours a night. If that. _

_"Why don't you stay home this weekend," she suggested, as she had been for the past week. _

_"I can't. This is the last weekend before she flies out to London," he reminded her. She sighed. _

_"Why can't she fly out here?" _

_"I don't know. She has an interview with something or another," he muttered, a yawn fighting to swallow his speech. _

_"Edward, this is going to kill you. You can't handle school, your job, and flying out of town every other weekend," Rosalie scolded. _

_"It's fine. She's in London for about a month and then she comes home. She comes home, Rosie," he said, his smile almost making up for the heavy bags under his eyes. _

_She offered a soft smile. _

"I guess she got the part," Rosalie said, walking into the laundry mat. Edward watched her brush off the February snowflakes from her hair.

"What?" he asked, confused by her statement.

"Look?" she said, handing him her favorite tabloid. Her face was smiling from a side bar, the caption underneath explaining her new movie project. _The Dark Side_.

He tried to hide the surprise from his face, but Rosalie caught it. She didn't say anything, instead choosing to find a machine and begin sorting her clothes.

Edward opened the tabloid, reading the article. It didn't say much accept that it was now confirmed that Isabella Swan would be playing Anastasia. He tried not to let it bother him. Accept that it did.

She hadn't let him know. She hadn't talked to him for several weeks. He tried not to let it bother him. He tried to understand that she was busy. She would call when she could.

As a friend he could expect nothing more. As long as she still made the effort to talk to him.

Because that's what they had. Despite everything, they did not agree to anything other than friendship.

Except that this didn't feel like friendship. He didn't feel single. He didn't feel right looking for a relationship.

He wondered if she felt the same way. He wondered if she even missed him.

He couldn't help feeling like he was in this alone.

It felt like déjà vu.

**_I'm so sorry guys. RL was really intense for a while. Plus I was admitted into the hospital on Tuesday and stuck there till Wednesday evening. I'm okay, but my week has been kind of crazy. Please excuse my erratic updates. Hope your still with me.  
Hope everyone had a Spooktacular Halloween. (Ha get it, I was being punny... Yeah, I'll stop now)_**

**_-T_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tanya Denali was gorgeous as ever in a skin tight red dress that barely covered her curves. Miles of long toned legs walked their way to where Bella stood, sipping from her martini glass.

She hadn't wanted to come out tonight, but it was important to be seen every once in a while. At least that's what her publicist stressed.

"Bella! How nice to see you," the actress chirped, her face breaking into a wide grin. Bella forced her own smile.

"Hey Tanya," she muttered.

"Do you like being called Bella? I've never asked," she mumbled, her words just slightly slurred.

"Yes. Yeah, I prefer Bella," she answered. Bella saved her nickname for family and close friends. The public knew her by Isabella, though the paps and talk show host tried to worm their way in with different nicknames.

"I prefer Tanya. Did you know the assholes out there called me Tan? What the ever living fuck is a Tan? Are they implying I'm too tan?" she asked, her baby blue eyes widening as she began to expect her skin. Bella hid her smile behind her glass. Tanya was definitely drunk.

"You're beautiful," Bella complimented, remembering Edward's words. He was obviously lying. She didn't look a day past 30 and that was without make-up.

"You're too sweet. Like really sweet. How'd you get the part," she asked, wobbling a bit on her six inch heels.

"I'm a good actor," Bella mumbled back, reaching out to grab hold of the Oscar award winning actress.

Tanya let out a roar of laughter, letting her head fall back.

"You're sassy. I like you," she said and Bella smirked. She hadn't spent much time with Tanya but she kind of liked her too.

"Thanks. I didn't think you did," Bella answered, leading the bombshell to an empty table. Tanya took a seat, sloshing the drink in her hand.

"I didn't think I did either. Are you still with that boy? The one from Fronks?" Tanya asked, placing her drink down and staring at Bella with intense eyes.

"Forks. Um, I don't… it's complicated," she answered honestly. It was complicated.

They were supposed to be friends. That's what they were rebuilding, but when she was around him, she couldn't keep her mouth away from his. She wanted his hands on her and she wanted his clothes off.

That, she knew, was not a friendship.

"He is a fine piece of ass, honey," Tanya slurred, taking another big gulp of her fruity beverage.

Bella didn't know if she should be offended or flattered that Tanya thought so.

She decided not to answer.

"If I were you, I'd keep him. Fuck all these shallow assholes. He's a good guy. You won't find that here," she said, gesturing widely to the club full of other famous personal.

"Maybe you're right," Bella answered, thinking Tanya was a little more real than she'd given her credit for.

"I am," she cemented, before getting up and disappearing into the sea of dancing bodies.

**_Will Bella take Tanya's advice? She better. _**

**_Any nicknames that don't make sense to you guys?  
Gotta agree with story Tanya here...I hate the nick name Tan. I do like T though. :)_**

**_-Tanya_**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bella found herself in a whirlwind of public appearances, interviews, and photo shoots.

The publicity she was getting from this new part was enough to make her dizzy. She was everywhere now.

She found her face staring at her from every tabloid, saw clips of her interviews littered across the television channels.

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

She unlocked the door of the apartment and walked in. It was dark, which was to be expected. She walked into the living room, switching on a table lamp. She smiled at the sight.

He was on the couch, papers flooding around him, his mouth open in sleep. The TV muted, playing an old movie she recognized well.

Whenever she could, Bella struggled to make her way back to Seattle. She barely saw her ostentatious home in L.A., preferring to stay in Edward's cozy flat. Something she should have done from the start, but in the beginning she didn't appreciate home.

She nudged his foot, pushing it off the sofa.

He sat up. Papers fluttered around him and he yawned, looking around. He smiled when he spotted her.

"Hey," he croaked. She smiled. She knew she looked like a mess. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair hadn't been washed in two days and she had just spent six hours on a plane. Yet, his smile made her feel beautiful.

She blushed and took a seat.

"You look exhausted," she commented, pushing his bronze bangs away from his face. He laughed.

"So do you," he whispered, closing the space between them and placing his mouth on hers.

Her grin was too broad, breaking the kiss almost immediately. He laughed and backed up. She took the moment to straddle his lap, placing her hands on his shoulder and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you," she breathed, laying her head down on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

"I have too," he whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She took in his scent. The only thing that really made her feel at home.

Then without warning, she was sobbing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-I just m-missed you," she said, holding him tighter. He didn't know what to say.

She pulled back to look at his dark eyes.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean…us. What are we doing?"

"Keeping things simple."

"This isn't simple, Edward. This is hard. This is so hard..." she sobbed, feeling the tears spill down her cheeks. He held her face, wiping the teardrops with his thumbs. He kissed her lips softly.

"What do—"

"I wanna be yours again. I wanna know that you belong to me and that I belong to you. I wanna try. We were young and stupid before but we've grown and I want you. I know what it's like not to have you and I—" her words were cut short when his mouth was placed on hers.

"Ok," he whispered when he broke apart.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

_**oh my goodness, are they actually figuring things out? What smart cookies.**_

_**Review and share your thoughts. **_

_**And thanks for the well wishes guys. I am feeling a ton better and no more hospital trips for me. :)**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The winter months slowly melted away to rainy April.

"I miss days like this," Edward whispered, trailing his long fingers over Bella's delicate pale shoulders.

She hummed in appreciation, snuggling closer to his chest. Her own fingers tracing light patterns on his bare chest. Tanya's words ringing throughout her mind as a smug smile spread across her face.

_Fine piece of ass indeed,_ she thought.

"What?" Edward asked, rolling over so that he hovered above her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a fiery kiss. He pulled away before they could get too carried away. She pouted. "Tell me."

"It's nothing," she said, rising up to kiss him put he pulled away.

"Just tell me," he insisted and she rolled her eyes.

"It's just last month I was at a party and I met Tanya Denali and she just…um…she thinks that you're kind of hot," she stated, blushing madly. Edward's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked, his own smug grin lighting his face. Bella pushed back the irrationally jealously and lightly swatted his shoulder.

"Stop looking like that. You said she looked elderly," she grumbled as Edward pulled his arms back and sat on the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Obviously to call Tanya. I mean she's got the hots for me. I can't pass that u—"

His words were cut short as Bella forcefully pulled him back down on the bed, straddling his naked hips.

"I don't think so, hotshot. You're mine," she growled, lowering her mouth and capturing his in a passionate kiss. He groaned, hardening under her body. She wasted no time. She slid down, feeling him fill her in that wonderful pleasure inducing stretch.

"Ugh, Bella," he groaned, barely able to think as she moved on top of him graceful and beautiful. He could barely breathe.

She panted, keeping the pace constant, taking just as much as she gave.

"You're mine, right? Always," she breathed, needing the reassurance. His fingers grasped her hips, holding tightly enough to bruise as he guided her movements.

"Always," he admitted, kissing her bruised mouth.

Bella felt the stirring in the bottom of her stomach. She rocked faster, clinging to his sweaty hot skin.

Their moans only fueled her lust and soon she was gone, in a moment of pure euphoria. Edward didn't take long to follow and they plopped down on the bed.

Their bodies tangled within each other, their skin cooling against the sheets.

Bella laughed as she caught her breath.

"I love you," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. A smile lazily stretched across his face.

"I love you, too."

_**Just thought these two deserved some happiness. **_

_**Review and share your thoughts. **_

_**See you next chapter(hopefully that's tomorrow)  
-T**_


End file.
